


From the Ashes Connection Arises

by InspiredScribbler



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City, Reddie - Fandom, Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holby City/Waterloo Road Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredScribbler/pseuds/InspiredScribbler
Summary: This is a Waterloo Road & Holby City crossover set following Waterloo Road series 3 ep 20 where Rachel is trapped and burned in the school fire. Bernie and Serena both working on AAU the day the staff are brought in.





	1. Chapter One - The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Bernie and Serena are together (Elinor death hasn't happened, but Ukraine did happen.)
> 
> \- Eddie and Rachel are not together at the start of this fic but have been flirting with each other and learning more about each other as in series 3 of Waterloo Road.

Location: Waterloo Road Secondary School

 

It had all being going so well Waterloo Road had won the local spelling bee, crushing the local private school. But then it had got worse, Stuart Hordley had had arrived and announced her dark past to the whole school. But Eddie had stuck by her, he had protected her in the assembly hall he had protected her, and now he was standing in her office, Eddie having just punched Stuart in the face, and he was asking her to stay. He was building her back up. But she plans to still go…

__________

 

The fire alarm rings out loud around them, Eddie and Rachel have been ensuring that everyone is out of the school unaware there is a whole class full of teenagers stuck elsewhere in the school, unable to get out of a fire exit. Eddie is walking with speed down the stairs as Rachel meets him at the bottom, coming out of another corridor. Rachel looks up at Eddie as she speaks “All clear.” “Yeah.” Rachel decides she should double check as head teacher “Ok, I’m going to do one last sweep, just in case”  
Eddie is apprehensive to let her go on her own :”well I’ll come with you.” Rachel however knows the dangers of fire and she doesn’t want Eddie to be put at anymore risk, “No no no no, you go to the assembly point I’ll be right behind you.” Eddie looks concerned but does as he has agreed and heads outside the building taking in a lungful of the fresh air. He can hear the sirens of local police and fire services arriving into the school grounds. 

 

Eddie approached the fire chief on arrival his men already at work with fire hoses trying to damping the fire. “Chief, Eddie Lawson deputy head. We have had a big explosion in the canteen area, we think we have everyone out into the assembly areas, and we are trying to find out if anyone is missing, but the head went back in for a final look round. I’m just going to go back in and get her out now.” The fire chief hold Eddie back. “No, no , leave it. Leave it” Eddie speaks with more urgency pointing up at the office area of the building “I know where she is, she’s in the office area” The fire chief speaks with more force, gripping Eddie’s jacket as he speaks “LEAVE THE HEROICS TO US. GET BACK TO THE ASSEMBLY POINT.” Eddie relents and heads towards the assembly point to find out how many people are missing.

 

Meanwhile in the building Rachel walks along a smoke filled corridor, coughing as the smoke takes up more room in her lungs. Covering her mouth with her hand she opens a number of doors to check for anyone. As she walks closer she can see the fire ranging, through the smoke she sees as grown male on the floor. She lowers her head to get a better look, but its hard through the thick smoke all around her. She realises it is Stuart, she calls out to him along the corridor “Stuart?” She runs towards him “Stuart!” She grasp hold of his lifeless body, and starts to drag him away from the fire “Stop being a pain in the arse”. Outside Eddie moves among the gathered pupils and staff, he reaches Matt the drama teacher “Matt have you seen Rachel?” “No” Eddie looks extremely concerned, he knows she must still be in the building. “Has anyone seen Ms Mason?” Eddie continues to ask the gathered pupils. “no” “No sir” the all answer the say dreadful piece of information. Eddie makes a decision he has to get her out so he walks quickly and with purpose towards the school building, he is going back in to get her out. He is stopped by a police officer outside the building “Woah Where’d do you think you are going?” Eddie is frantic “I need to get back into the school!” “No-one is getting past” “The head is still in there” Matt tries to pull Eddie back from the officer, Eddie shouts, “She is still in there!” Matt succeeds in pulling Eddie back away from the school “EDDIE, COME ON, LEAVE IT, WE’LL SORT IT” They both walk away from the building, but the concern on both their faces is evident,. She has been in the burning building too long; this isn’t going to end well. Rachel is still using all her energy to pull Stuart out of the building, it’s getting harder and harder as her lung function declines. She looks up coughing the fire is still so close. But then part of the roof falls and hits her. Now two bodies lie on the floor surrounded by debris. The fire continues to rage around the school, flames shooting out of windows burning bright orange and red. The fire fighters work in vain, their water hoses doing little to steam the heat of the raw flames. Eddie sits among the pupils outside, numb by the emotion and tragedy around him, the women he loves still inside the building. If only he had realised how he felt before now. 

 

After what feels like a lifetime, Eddie hears a collective intake of breath, he stands up as he sees two bodies being carried out of the building. His world is silent, stuck in slow motion as he watches Rachel be carried lifelessly into an ambulance. He runs towards it, she’s alive, just. He can see the paramedics already at work, trying to stabilise the unconscious women in their care. He wants to go with her but he knows he cant, he has hundred of pupils sitting around him. He needs to be in charge, he needs to take control. So he lets her be taken, towards Holby City general hospital.


	2. Chapter 2 - Man the Beds

Location: Holby City Hospital – AAU

 

Bernie and Serena were sitting down to a late lunch after a relatively quite morning (in AAU standards anyways), two planned surgeries and a ward round completed and now Bernie was humming contently as she ate Serena’s leftover lasagne from last nights dinner, “You know Serena, you really do make the best lasagne.” Serena looks up from her bowl, chuckles slightly as she smiles at her partner “Flattery will get you everywhere Ms Wolfe.” Bernie smirks shyly from behind her fringe. “I’ll thank you properly later, especially since Jason is staying at Alans tonight.” “Thank the lord for World’s Strongest Men marathons, is all I can say” “Eye, Eye, you considering men again Ms Campbell” “Never! Not when I’ve got the sexist women in Holby as my partner.” They both giggle a little and refocus on their food, knowing what tonight may hold. Just as Bernie placed the last spoonful of lasagne into her mouth the red phone rang loudly, abruptly interrupting the quiet of their office.

 

The eyes of both surgeons followed as he moved towards the red phone. Answering it, he spoke briefly noting down details before striding towards them and into the office. Bernie smiled briefly at his appearance “What have we got Fletch?” “Major fire in local secondary school. Numerous casualties, at least one critical but full numbers unknown as there is still a number of people in the building, likely lots of walking wounded from smoke inhalation.” Serena stood up as she spoke “ETA?” “10 minutes Boss.” Bernie stood up from her chair as Serena reached her desk. “Can we clear as many beds as possible Fletch, get people up into other wards; A&E likely to be overwhelmed and sent people to us.” “Yes Ms Campbell.”

______

 

First to arrive into the ward with paramedics was a women, mid thirties, unconscious. “We have Davina Shackleton, 38, carried out from burning building 20 minutes ago by pupil, unresponsive at scene, been given oxygen on route, heart rate elevated on route, appears to be maintaining own airway since receiving O2 in ambulance, no burns apparent.” Bernie and Serena walked with the trolley to the first available bay. “OK over on my count.” Bernie called “!, 2, 3” and the staff slide the women over onto the bed. “Initial head to toe survey everyone, can we check her respiratory rate, Blood pressure, and usual bloods please Fletch. We will also need a chest X-ray to rule out pulmonary oedema. Ms Campbell can I get you to check her airway is still clear” Following the tests, it was determined the patient needed to be monitored and was moved to the ward area, mainly due to the effects of smoke inhalation, she was linked up sats machine and placed on 6l of O2. 

 

Their next few arrivals with teenagers, all suffering from a mixture of smoke inhalation, and various shock related injuries. Bernie and Serena split up and took the more complex young people; a boy with asthma, requiring closer monitoring, and then an 11 year old girl who appeared to be having a panic attack. Thankfully nothing too taxing. Bernie was then pulled into theatre to deal with a man from a unrelated incident who had impaled his leg on a railing whilst trying to climb over the fence. 

 

The final arrival from the Waterloo Road arrived an hour later, Serena led the team as she arrived into the ward. The paramedic handover was announced to the room “Women, mid 40s, Rachel Mason pulled by fire-fighter out of the school, approx. 15 minutes ago following being trapped under falling mercenary, been trapped in the in building for approx. 90 minutes. Was given oxygen at scene. Required CPR on route, remains unconscious. She also has severe burns to her upper right chest area.” “That’s great thanks, now can we get her over to the bed on my count one, two, three.” “this should be your last major, as other person trapped was pronounced dead at the scene.” Serena barely had time to pause to take in the information before she focused her attention on the patient infront of her. “that’s for letting us know.” The paramedics left the room. “Ok Lou, can I get you to page the consultant on Linnease and get them to send someone down as I’ll need a further assessment of her burns injuries. I think we better incubate this lady as her through is swelling up, Morven can I get your assistance with this.” “Yes Ms Campbell” Once stabilised Serena and Morven wheeled the women into theatre and were met by the Ms Samuels the burns specialist consultant on duty to manage Rachel’s condition as best they could. 

3 hours later, they emerged and Rachel was sent to recovery. She would be brought back down to AAU following that to be monitored, but would no doubt need further skin grafts.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda slow burn btw.

Location: Holby City Hospital

It’s a few hours later before Eddie makes it to Holby City, having safely contacted and sent home the teenagers in his care. He walks into reception and is directed towards the hospitals Acute Admissions Unit. He walks in to find an array of familiar faces. Mika, Chlo and Donte sit on the plastic chairs at the side of the ward. In the distance he can see Tom sitting by Dvina’s bedside, hands cupped in hers as she lies there. He catches Donte’s eye as he walks towards the wards nurses station and he sees the worry still on the young boys face. He smiles sadly back at him and nods briefly before reaching the desk. 

Eddie is greeted by the charge nurse Fletch “Hi, how can I help you?” Eddie finds his voice cracking as he speaks “I’m looking for Rachel Mason, I believe she was sent up here when she arrives from the school fire.” Fletch takes a breath “Can I ask if you are a relative?” Eddie freezes, he’s not completely sure what he is to Rachel anymore, how can he say it’s the women he is in love with when he hasn’t told her that yet. “I’m Eddie Lawson, her deputy and a close friend” “Ah ok, Mr. Lawson, If you would like to follow me into the relatives room, I will get Ms Campbell our consultant to come and update you as soon as she is available.” He walks in a daze toward the relatives room and sits down, head in his hands, he send a silent prayer up to whoever will listen that she needs to be alright. He needs her. He wont waste anymore time without her. 

The door opens quietly. Eddie hears the footsteps and lifts his head from his hands to see who has entered the room. “Tom?” Tom sits down beside Eddie, handing him a strong coffee in a paper cup. “I thought you might need this. Are you alright?” Eddie takes a sip of the coffee, feeling the liquid scald his through as it passes down. He opens his mouth to speak but can’t find any words so closes it again and shakes his head. Tom places his hand on the other mans shoulder “She’ll pull through Eddie, Rachel is a fighter.” “I wish I had your optimism Tom, I really do.” They both sit in silence for a moment before Eddie speaks again “I think I love her Tom, I cant loose her before I’ve even told her.” Tom smiles briefly at Eddie. He knows more that anyone how cruel life can be to the ones he loves, but for now he needs Eddie to at least hold onto the hope that love brings. Eddie takes a deep breath sits up properly and looks at Tom “How self centred of my Tom, How id Davina?” Tom smiles back, “Don’t worry. She’ll be alright, she’s still on oxygen and very groggy but does seem to be anything other than that, they’ll be keeping her in for a few days to monitor her lung function but all things considered, that is a good outcome.” “That’s Good Tom, Im so glad she is going to be alright. Please send her my love, I’ll try and pop over an see her once I know what’s happening with Rachel.” Tom smiles and pats Eddie on the back as he stands “I will do mate. I best be getting back to her. You know where I am if you need me though.” “Thanks Tom.” Eddie watches Tom leave the room before rubbing his face with is hands and stretching a little. He hated all this waiting. Why wouldn’t anyone tell him anything. He sat there for another 10 minutes before he started pacing around the room. He finally decided to leave the room to find someone to give him some answers. He walked back onto the ward, looking for a nurse or doctor to ask, just as he was crossing back over towards the main desk. He could see a collection of nurses standing clearly having some sort of heated discussion, maybe they would know something. He was so focused on working out what they were talking back he completely missed the tall blonde wlaking his way holding an ipad, be bumped right into the side of her. “God, sorry, didn’t see you there” The blonde looked up from her ipad “Eddie!” He stopped and looked at the women speaking “Bernie?” “What are you doing here?” Eddie smiled, he hadn’t seen this women in years. “I could be asking you the same thing, the last I heard you were a big shot in the army.” Bernie smiled gently pressing her lips tightly together, she never found sharing her reason for ending up in Holby easy. “Long story, Medical retirement. I work here now, but more importantly why are you here? Is everything ok?” the look of concern on Bernie’s face as she spoke. “I’m fine, but… I’m… I’m looking for information on a friend and colleague who was caught up in the Waterloo Road fire earlier today. Her name is Rachel Mason.” Bernie paused briefly to look up at the board. “Ah yes Ms Mason, she is still in surgery with Ms Campbell and Mr. Samuel. I’ll see if I can find anything else out for you, why don’t you take a seat. 

________

 

Bernie approached the viewing area of theatre and pressed the intercom. “Ms Campbell, how is this patient doing?” Serena looked up slightly surprised by the familiar voice, from where she was standing watching the burns specialist work. “We are almost finished Ms Wolfe, the patient is stable but will require some further skin grafts on the area on her chest. But we have done all we can today considering the impact of smoke inhalation on her respiratory system. We are reluctant to keep her under any longer than we have.” “Good work” Bernie responds before nodding and walking back out and along the corridor to the ward. She finds Eddie in the relatives’ room. Eddie looks up expectantly. Bernie gets straight to the point, “She’s going to be ok. She’s stable but has some severe burns to her upper chest area. She will also be on a lot of machines for the next few days as she has ingested a lot of smoke. Ms Campbell and Mr. Samuel will fill you in properly once they are back on the ward. But for now, why don’t we go get a coffee and a sandwich. I bet you haven’t eating in far too long. I’m due a break.” Eddie nods and follows Bernie backs out onto the ward and then down the corridor to pulses. 

Eddie and Bernie spent a while catching up on the last few years, Bernie sharing the reason for her medical retirement from RAMC and Eddie sharing how he had come back to Holby after living in London for a while after his marriage broke down. Their conversation is cut short when Bernie’s phone beeps. “I’m back on the ward, bring coffee! X” Bernie smiles at the message. “I think Rachel is out of theatre, shall we head back up.” Bernie grabs two coffees on the way and they both head back up.

“If you just have a quick seat, I’ll go get Serena erm, Ms Campbell for you.” Bernie suggested as she directed Eddie back into the relatives room. She walked over and into her office and found Serena sitting back on her chair. “Ah my savour!” “is that directed at me or the coffee Ms Campbell?” “Mhmmm”, Serena hummed as she took a deep gulp of the hot steamy liquid” Bernie perched on the end of Serena’s desk, it had become her usual spot, she loved to be near Serena throughout the day and this allowed her to do it without feeling like she was crossing the professional/personal line in the workplace. “Tough surgery?” “You could say that… its just when it’s someone our own age, it makes it always hit home a bit more you know… She’s going to have a tough few months as she heals. Hopefully the extra skin grafts over the next few weeks will help though.” Bernie squeezed Serena’s arm, communicating her support. “I’ve seen so many solders with burns in my time and its always harder for women to deal with them. But Rachel seems like a fighter by all accounts” Serena looked at Bernie with a confused expression, did she know this women? Bernie grasped the expression on Serena’s face “I bumped into an old friend – Eddie, we used to know each other years ago when I was training in RAMC. He is Rachel’s friend, well by the sounds of it he wants to be more than friends with her. But he’s also her deputy at the school they work at. Actually on the topic, I was wondering if you can give him an update post surgery as he is really worried about her.”

_______

 

After Serena had updated Eddie as much as she could without breaking patient confidentiality, she showed him through to one of the side rooms that Rachel had been brought back down to. She lay there hooked up to numerous machines. “She is still in induced sedation and will be kept like this for at least a few days. You are most welcome to sit with her for a while though. Just get one of the nurses to come get me if you have any other questions and as I said before Mr. Samuels will explain the process of grafts in more detail once Rachel is awake.” Eddie nodded and gave Serena as small smile “thank you so much for the time Ms Campbell. And please tell Bernie I’ll catch up with her properly soon.” 

So Eddie took a seat by Rachel’s bedside and he gently told her all the thing he wasn’t brave enough to say to her when conscious. He told her he was falling for her, that there was so much he wanted to say, how he hoped she felt the same, and that they could at least give it a try. He rested his head against the bed, his cheek against her arm and he was still and peaceful as he finally let the exhaustion from the events of the day take over, gently closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love some feedback...


End file.
